Like A Hot Tea
by zaito
Summary: aku bisa menghilangkan semua lukaku karena teh hangat rasa pisang yang menggambarkanmu.aku suka,tapi ada kalanya luka ini tak bisa disembuhkan lagi.menerima segala jenis kritik dan saran, flamepun tak apa.


**Like A Hot Tea**

**Free Talk**

Zaito desu!

Semoga readers gak bosen ketemu aku disini. Author fic romance yang agaknya konyol dan bisa nyari judul yang pas buat fic, Zaito desu! Yang baru tahu saya, yoroshiku~ **\(^**0**^)/**

Saya coba buat OC, bisa liat di 

Comen ya! Biar blognya rameXDD.

Awalnya fic ini mau saya buat pairingnya Len-Gumi, tapi "buat Rin-Len lagi aja ah~" begitu pikirku. Tapi ada specialnya kali ini! Biasanya kan aku bikin fic Rin-Len dengan one side, kali ini aku mau buat two-side.

Akhir kata di free talk ini, selamat menikmati! Review ya!

**Vocaloid © Yamaha Corporation**

**Like A Hot Tea ****© asakuro-zaito**

Disclaimer: Vocaloid punya YAMAHA, ceritanya punyaku

Title: Like A Hot Tea

Pairing: Kagamine Rin & Kagamine Len

Genre: Romance

**Warning**: OOC, typo(s), gejeness, bahasa awur-awuran,

**So don't Like Don't Read**

PS: yang baca "From Me To Whom It May Concern" mungkin agak bingung karena aku waktu itu masih pakai penname "zaito-kurozaki" dan disclaimernya pake "asakuro-zaito", sebenarnya pas publish mo ganti tapi...lupa...*pundung* piisu!

* * *

><p><strong>Len<strong>**'s POV**

Sabtu siang. Kagamine Len. Kelas 6 SD. Lupa bawa kunci mansion.

"GYAAA! Kunciku dimana?" Teriakku di depan pintu mansion. Kubuka tasku dan kutumpahkan semua isi tasku di lantai koridor mansion. Aku berjongkok dan mencari kunci mansionku. Yang kulihat hanya buku pelajaran, tempat pensil, dan permen berserakan sisa makan siang tadi.

'ting!' bunyi pintu elevator terbuka.

'tap tap tap' Aku mulai mengalihkan pandanganku. Itu Gumi, anak kelas sebelah. Dia tinggal tepat di sebelah mansionku. Anaknya agak pendiam. Aku suka padanya sejak kelas 4. Dia menyapaku,

"kau kehilangan kunci?" tanyanya sambil membuka pintu mansionnya.

"I, iya…" aku menjawab pertanyaannya sambil memungut kembali semua barangku. Dia hanya tersenyum simpul dan masuk kedalam mansionnya tanpa menghiraukanku. Yah…, dia memang tak pernah peduli. Aku sudah tak punya harapan padanya, pikirku sambil memasang raut muka kecewa. Tiba-tiba ada yang berkata,

"Kau kenapa?" Orang yang berkata begitu adalah Hakagine Rin, anak yang sekelas denganku, dia dikenal sebagai master cinta disekolah, aku kurang suka dengannya. Aku mengabaikannya.

"Mau masuk? Aku akan membuatkan teh. Kuncimu hilang, kan? Dari info yang kudengar dari anak sekelas, kau juga tinggal berdua dengan ayahmu yang setiap harinya lembur… Jadi kau mau menunggu atau masuk?" katanya sambil melihat buku kecil-yang kelihatan seperti buku seorang stalker-. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku, berusaha bersikap keren.

"Oh, ya suda—" "TUNGGU!" teriakku sambil memegang erat kaos yang ia kenakan dari belakang. Ukh, telanjur…

"Emm, ano… Jadi tawaran tadi beneran?" kataku sambil mengalihkan pandangan dan muka memerah malu. Rin tersenyum simpul dan membawaku masuk ke mansionnya.

Mansionnya sangat rapi dan nyaman. 5 cushion warna orange berjejer mengelilingi sebuah meja coffe kecil berwarna kuning. Rin mempersilahkan aku duduk di cushion itu. Seiring Rin pergi kearah dapur, aku terus-terusan mengamati mansion Rin. Warna kuning, lemon, dan oranye mendominasi ruangan mansion ini.

"Kagamine-kun, ini tehnya!" katanya menyuguhkan the berbau aroma pisang padaku. Kuminum pelan-pelan dan...

"Eh?~ Apa ini?~ Teh rasa pisang?" teriakku girang begitu merasakan rasa teh yang diberikan padaku.

"Hmm, aku kan tahu apa yang disukai Len, datamu kudapat dari anak kelas, " kata Rin sambil tersenyum simpul. Aku yang agak malu mendengarnya langsung mengalihkan pendanganku dari Rin. Setelah berkata begitu kami berdua terdiam selama beberapa menit. Dan Rin pun melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Aku dari dulu ingin berteman dengan Len. Aku ingin tahu segala hal tentang Len..." Katanya. Aku langsung kaget dan langsung bergegas pergi. Tasku kuambil dan kupegang erat-erat. Aku pun berdiri dan berjalan kearah pintu.

"Maaf ya, aku baru ingat, aku ada janji...! Duluan ya, Rin!" kataku sambil membuka pintu mansion Rin. Aku berusaha tak menatapnya. Rin pun ikut-ikutan berdiri dan berkata,

"emm, Len... Kalau kau ada masalah tentang cinta, kau bolah curhat ke tempatku kapan aja. Di sini. Aku setiap hari senggang, jadi begitu pulang sekolah, kalau ada masalah kamu bisa...curhat padaku!" Katanya dengan suara yang agaknya keras.

"I, iya! Aku duluan ya!". Entah kenapa tapi aku penasaran raut wajahnya saat berkata begitu. Dadaku bergejolak, rasanya geli, tapi anehnya aku suka perasaan ini...

**Rin's POV**

Aku duduk di cushion yang paling dekat dengan pintu, terus menunggu Len. Sudah beberapa hari setelah aku bicara begitu pada Len. Dia sepertinya tak menganggapku serius. Rasanya Len tak mungkin mau datang dan curhat padaku...

Aku putus asa. Rasanya ingin menyerah.

Aku meringkuk dan memeluk diriku sendiri. Teh rasa pisang yang sudah kusiapkan untuk diriku sendiri sudah mulai dingin. Sejak kedua orang tuaku bercerai, aku hanya tinggal berdua dengan kakakku yang 10 tahun lebih tua dariku, dia terus-terusan kerja dan kuliah jadi jarang di rumah. Kakakku suka lemon dan aku suka orange, dan kami berdua tak menyukai pisang.

Tapi, begitu tahu Len suka pisang, akupun membeli sekotak teh rasa pisang untuknya. Padahal waktu itu aku belum tahu Len bakal datang atau tidak, tapi aku tetap saja membelinya. Saat dia lupa bawa kunci kupikir, inilah saatnya. Akhirnya tehnya tak sia-sia, aku bisa memberikannya untuk Len. Tapi..., kalimat terakhirku malah membuat Len segan untuk datang kemari...

Kalau meminum teh rasa pisang ini...aku bisa merasakan Len, lama-kelamaanpun akupun menyukai rasa ini. Rasa milik Len.

Akupun mengambil cangkir yang menganggur di depanku dari tadi. Kuminum dan tanpa sadar air mataku menetes sangat deras. Mengingat Len yang kusukai tak kunjung datang kemari.

"Len..." kataku lirih sambil menaruh cangkir dan menundukkan kepalaku. Suara dan nafasku terpantul kembali padaku karena tangan-tanganku menutupi wajahku. Rasanya hangat tapi menyesakkan. Tiba-tiba,

"ting tong".

Eh? Siapa?

Akh! Lebih baik hapus dulu air mataku. Kuusap kedua mataku menggunakan sapu tanganku dan kulihat cermin untuk memastikan bekas menangisku sudah hilang. OK! Mataku nggak merah, bekasnya juga nggak ada! OK! Buka pintu dengan senyum!

"Ya?" tanyaku sambil membuka pintu dan memberikan senyum simpul. Tak kusangka orang yang terus-terusan kutunggu datang juga.

"Ah, Rin. Aku mau curhat." Kata Len malu-malu.

"I, iya! Ma, masuk saja!" Aduh, kenapa aku gugup. Kubukakan pintu selebar mungkin untuk Len. Aku terus menahan tangisan haruku dan memaksa terus tersenyum. Tanpa kusadari, sejak tadi Len menatapku. Wajahnya deket banget...

"Emm, apa lebih baik kau yang curhat padaku dulu? Kau habis nangis kan?" Katanya sambil mengusap pelupuk mataku.

"EKH? Kok tahu?" Teriakku kaget setelah tahu bahwa Len menyadari air mataku. Len tersenyum dan berkata,

"emm, nggak tahu...feeling mungkin? Jadi ada masalah apa?" Sambil menutup pintu mansionku dan duduk diatas cushion yang barusan kududuki. Aku blushing tiba-tiba. Wajahku rasanya memerah dan jadi panas.

"Eh... Masalahku nggak penting... Kamu dulu aja! Hehehe." Kataku sembari ikut duduk persis di depan Len –masih dengan blushing-. Len terdiam sejenak, akupun mengangkat kepalaku. Tak lama kemudian, Len pun menundukkan wajahnya selama beberapa detik. Ia pun mengangkat kepalanya. Kulihat kedua mata biru azure itu tak melihat kearahku. Mulutnya bergetar, gugup. Aku menelan ludahku, berharap ia tak menaruh perasaan pada seseorang selain aku.

"Aku suka seseorang." Kata Len gugup.

DEGH!

"Kau tahu Gumi? Anak kelas sebelah? Aku suka padanya sejak kelas 4..." lanjutnya. Bagaimana ini? Dia suka orang lain. Aku harus membuatnya menyerah atau...

"Berusahalah! Ka, kau belum menyerah, kan?" Seruku. Tapi dalam hatiku mencaci maki diriku yang malah berkata bodoh.

Kami bicara panjang lebar sampai jam 8 malam, waktu dimana ayah Len dan kakakku pulang. Diakhir pembicaraan kami yang menyesakkanku itu Len berkata padaku begini,

"setiap hari aku akan datang lagi untuk curhat, toh sambil menunggu ayahku dan kakakmu pulang dari kerja juga, kan?". Kata-kata itu membuatku sedikit senang.

.

.

.

Sedikit.

* * *

><p>Tak kusangka sekarang kami sudah kelas 2 SMP. Aku satu SMP dengan Len. Dan ia masih juga datang untuk curhat, bedanya dengan yang dulu, sekarang ia punya pacar.<p>

Pernyataan cintanya pada Gumi pada musim semi tahun lalu diterima oleh Gumi. Dan hampir tiap hari Gumi dan Len mengalami ke-tidak-cocok-an yang membuat Len curhat terus padaku. Aku sedih juga senang. Aku ingin menyerah dan menjadi teman curhatnya Len juga sudah cukup, tapi perasaan ini tak kunjung hilang. Selalu mekar dan mekar, padahal tak pernah kusirami. Seolah-olah hati dan pikiranku saling menentang, yang satu terus menanam perasaan ini dan yang satu tidak.

Kadang curhatan Len membuatku terluka. Dia terus bicara soal Gumi dan Gumi. Walau aku bisa melihat bayangan diriku di mata Len, tapi entah kenapa hatiku masih saja sakit. Dan semua kepahitan itu selalu kuobati dengan secangkir teh hangat rasa pisang. Rasa milik Len mengobati luka hatiku, hanya dengan teh hangat ini.

Hari sabtu, pelajaran ke-7.

"Rin!" Seru Len padaku yang sudah bergegas pulang.

"Len? Ada apa?" Tanyaku yang kaget mendengarnya teriak memanggil namaku.

"Nih! Kau ultah, kan? Kudengar kau suka orange jadi..." Kata Len sambil memberikan sekotak teh rasa jeruk dan jepit warna orange.

"Eh~! Kok bisa tahu kalau aku ultah? Dan kok tahu kalau aku suka jeruk?" kaget dan senang bercampur jadi satu. Dia tak menjawab pertanyaanku dan hanya terus tersenyum sambil menungguku mengambil hadiah. Tapi kesenangan itu tak berlangsung lama, dia dipanggil oleh Gumi, pacarnya.

"Len~! Ayo! Katanya mau kencan?".

DEGH! Hatiku kembali terluka. Len pun pergi bersama Gumi dengan senyum. Aku kembali terpuruk melihat tangan Gumi yang memeluk erat lengan Len.

Aku memasukkan hadiah dari Len dan berjalan-jalan keluar untuk menyegarkan suasana. Aku ingin melupakan soal Len dan Gumi. Hati dan tubuhku capek. Aku duduk di bangku taman sendirian. Sementara bejibun pasangan memenuhi taman dan saling mesra-mesraan membuatku iri. Ada yang smooch, ada yang blushing ber-jamaah, ada yang cuma senyum-senyum doang, ada yang lagi nyatain perasaan... Semuanya membuatku iri berat. Akupun memutuskan untuk meninggalkan taman mbojes ini. Tapi ada yang lebih membuatku iri lagi, aku melihat Gumi dan Len berciuman. Kemesraan mereka membuatku kehilangan harapan lagi.

Tanpa kusadari air mataku menetes membasahi tanah. Air mata sudah menggunung di kedua pelupuk mataku. Akupun bisa tahu bahwa luka kali ini tak bisa kusembuhkan dengan secangkir teh hangat rasa pisang. Badai yang menjalar di hatiku tak bisa dihentikan dengan hangatnya teh. Sudah tak bisa lagi.

Aku berlari pulang dengan air mata dan sakit di dadaku. Aku langsung masuk tanpa mengunci pintu mansionku dan tersungkur di barisan cushion yang biasa kududuki bersama Len. Aku terus menangis dan menangis. Mengingat hari-hari indahku bersamanya, karena mungkin ini hari terakhir perasaanku pada Len bertahan. Mengingat hari-hari dimana aku bisa mengobrol dengan Len ditemani bau khas teh hangat rasa pisang. Mengingat uap berbau pisang yang terus menyentuh dan membelai hidungku. Mengingat rasa pisang yang disukai Len masuk dalam diriku.

Aku berdiri sambil tertap menangis dan merebus air panas untuk dijadikan teh. Aku tetap menangis selagi memasak. Setelah tehnya jadi langsung kuminum. Ini terakhir kalinya aku akan meminum teh rasa pisang ini. Terakhir kalinya aku membiarkan rasa dan hangatnya Len masuk ke dalam hidupku.

"Puah! Asin! Air mataku masuk ke dalam tehnya!" kataku mengomentari teh gagal itu.

Kutaruh cangkir teh itu dan kembali menangis. Aku tertawa dan menangis habis-habisan,

"Barusan yang terakhir...".

Sudah jam 3 sore. Mataku sudah sembab. Seakan tak bisa lagi mengeluarkan air mata, habis sudah semuanya untuk Len. Aku terus berbaring di barisan cushion. Dengan tatapan kosong, pikiranku pergi entah kemana. Meninggalkan diriku yang telah melamun tak berarti. Akupun menutup mataku dan berharap bisa tidur dan bermimpi indah. Ah, akhirnya aku bisa tertidur.

Di mimpiku aku mencium bau itu lagi. Bau teh hangat rasa pisang yang disukai Len. Aku selalu meminum teh rasa ini saat bersamanya. Bau dan rasanya seakan sudah menggambarkan sosok Len yang lembut. Aku yang awalnya benci rasa ini, lama-kelamaan menyukainya seiring aku makin menyukai Len. Aku masih tak bisa menghilangkan perasaan ini. Aku masih menyukai Len.

Aku suka.

"Ng? Aku ketiduran toh? Sekarang jam berapa?" kataku masih setengah bangun.

"Baru jam 5 kok." Jawab Len.

.

.

.

Eh? Len?

"LEN! KENAPA ADA DISINI?" Teriakku kaget begitu sadar Len sudah ada di mansionku dan duduk disebelahku.

"Aku masuk mau bicara, kuketok pintunya terus nggak ada jawaban. Kucoba buka pintunya, nggak dikunci... Jadi aku masuk deh. Rin, kau mau minum?" ajakannya itu langsung kusetujui dengan meminum secangkir teh yang ia siapkan untukku. Awalnya kupikir bahwa teh itu teh rasa jeruk, mengingat dia tahu bahwa aku menyukai rasa itu, tapi itu salah. Ini teh rasa pisang yang biasa kunikmati bersama Len. Ingatan yang berusaha kuhilangkan tiba-tiba buyar. File-file tentang Len tak bisa ku-delete lagi, programnya tak bisa kututup. Semuanya kembali dan membasahi bagaikan embun pagi. Air mataku menetes terharu.

"Rin? Kau kenapa?" tanyanya panik melihatku tiba-tiba menangis. Aku hanya menggelengkan kepala dan menghapus air mataku.

"Oh iya Rin, aku mau bilang sesuatu...," kata Len dengan nada serius.

.

.

.

Kami masih diam untuk beberapa detik. Tiba-tiba,

"Aku dan Gumi sama sekali nggak pacaran!" lanjut Len.

"E?" kataku kaget.

"Sebenarnya... Aku menyatakan perasaanku padanya itu cuma bohong. Aku memintanya untuk pura-pura jadi pacarku dan setiap hari berantem denganku." Jelasnya lagi.

"Lalu? Kenapa!" tanyaku heran mendengar kenyataan yang disampaikan Len.

"...Ini agar aku bisa curhat denganmu..., saat pertama kali aku curhat, kau nangis dan blushing, kan? Aku pikir kau suka orang lain saat melihatmu menangis sendirian disini, jadi aku tanpa pikir panjang aku bilang bahwa aku masih suka sama Gumi. Aku juga berpikir, aku nggak punya kesempatan lagi. Karena bagiku menjadi teman curhatmu saja cukup. Dan akupun mau bilang kalau ak—". "Lalu kenapa kalian berciuman?" tanyaku memotong kalimat panjang Len.

"EH! Kau lihat?" Len kaget dan diam beberapa saat.

"Sebenarnya sebelum aku dicium olehnya, aku mau bilang kalau hari ini hari terakhir kami pura-pura. Setelah menciumku Gumi bilang kalau dia sudah jatuh cinta padaku dari awal makanya ia menyetujui dan bilang 'itu bayaranku atas selama ini!' begitu..." lanjut Len. Akupun tertawa karena tahu dia berpikiran sama denganku.

"Oh iya Len, kalau mau mampir ke mansionku dan ngobrol, tak usah curhatpun tak apa. Dan aku mau bilang—". "Eit! Itu bagianku" katanya memotong kalimatku.

Aku langsung kaget dan blushing. Bukan karena panasnya teh yang tadi kuminum tapi karena melihat wajah Len yang juga memerah. Kedua matanya melihat tepat kearahku. Dia memegang tangan kiriku yang terkulai lemas diatas meja coffe dengan tangan kanannya yang panas. Denyut nadinya yang cepat bisa kudengar. Tangannya yang berkeringat membuat jantungku berdebar. Mulutnya bergetar dan pipinya merona. Kalimat yang ia lonntarkan adalah kalimat yang selalu kutunggu.

"Aku suka padamu Rin! Apa kau mau jadi pacarku?".

"I, iya!" aku menjawab pertanyaannya langsung dan spontan. Len pun tersenyum kecil dan langsung mendekati wajahku secara cepat. "Eh? Kissu kah?" begitu pikirku dalam hati. Tangan kanannya kini menempel pada tembok yang ada di belakangku, mencoba memojokkanku. Di sudut ruangan yang dingin.

'chu'

Panas dan baunya tak berubah. Bau pisang yang melekat di bibir kami berdua terasa. Tak bisa dihentikan. Hangatnya ciuman ini menjalar sampai ujung jariku. Hangatnya teh rasa pisang yang kita minum berdua. Kedua tangan ini tak lagi sepi, aku tak lagi memeluk diriku sendiri. Ada Len di pelukanku dan akupun berada di pelukannya. Tangan-tangan len terus memelukku erat.

Rasa ciuman yang seperti teh panas yang biasa kubuatkan untukmu.

* * *

><p><strong>End Note<strong>

Sebenarnya aku nggak terlalu suka penyebutan "teh rasa pisang", tapi apa boleh buat, aku nggak nemu kata-kata lain...*biasa, saya ini Author baka*

Sebenarnya mau kubuat pas SMP Lennya jadi playboy yang gonta-ganti pacar, tapi kubuat seperti ini aja. Dan harusnya diakhir Rin ataupun Len nggak nyatain cinta, gitu...== tapi apa boleh buat, toh sudah kutulis seperti ini...

Gimana? Puas? Kecewa? Pokoknya satu kalimat saya mau sampaikan, "review dong~!"

Review please. Biar saya tahu readers suka cerita ini atau tidak! Walau review itu bukan segalanya, tapi saya ingin tahu juga perasaan readers saat membaca fic saya, jadi komentar apapun akan saya terima kok!

menerima segala jenis kritik dan saran, flamepun tak apa.

* * *

><p>hontou ni arigatou.<p> 


End file.
